


[舍宁]不识好茶

by logann



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logann/pseuds/logann
Summary: 鸣佐/就任七代目/宁次存活/这群人在搞事前提给北极圈注水//大筒木舍人x日向宁次





	[舍宁]不识好茶

01.

天色灰暗还淅淅沥沥的下着细雨，雨不大，像珠帘笼着天。通向宅子的小路上新铺了石子，是浅樱色的落花，院里水池不时发出咕噜声，想来大概是小鱼在欢腾吧。

这种天气最适合赖在屋子里发呆，关上门就是一个温馨的小世界。但若家里只有一个人，便是外头无论艳阳高照还是大雨倾盆意义都不大了。

舍人捧着热茶坐在在木阶上，看着雾气化到雨里。

哦也不算看到，毕竟他现在没有眼球。

舍人歪着头，觉得心里有些痒了，他想现在就看见他的姬君。

宁次又没有赶上晚餐，雨水染深了他的绿马甲，过去的马甲里坠着砂铁，一旦进水就如千引石让人闷得没法。现在是新材料，他整日忙于任务没有再做系统了解，只知道现在在雨幕里冲驰也无需顾虑什么。

舍人毫不掩饰自己的在意，趁着是雨天，他把查克拉散得木叶到处都是，村子里几个影级也不管他们的家务事。

要被闹到七代目那去也没法，他们家可不比日向宅这边少一点黏腻。

02.

宁次现在越来越不可爱了，他招来新作的傀儡仔细打量一遍下了这个结论。

在厨房忙碌的傀儡拉开了推门，他的围兜上沾了些许污渍，褐色的长发垂到臀部挽了个髻，眼眶深陷，鼻梁挺拔鼻尖稍翘，嘴巴拉成一条线，看到自己才会微微上扬。他对他的傀儡们都很满意，认为他们相当漂亮。

但宁次不太喜欢他这样，每当他在家，舍人就会把大部分收进异空间，只留几个不那么肖似他们俩的旧傀儡。

说起来现在日向家留着长发的不止他一个了，日向雏田、日向花火都是，舍人把茶杯递给傀儡劳烦他换捧新的来，又探出头去深深地吸了口雨后澄净的空气。

这么看前族长日向日足也是，他想，无论宇智波家也好还是千手家也好，同样从六道仙人延绵至今的家族，怎么只有日向家有留长发这个习惯呢，好不容易见个短发白眼也两边各结一簇发批。

被推迟的晚餐过后好久，房间忽然亮了起来。

舍人赶紧从床榻起身，想怎么回事，宁次回来了自己一点动静都没发现。准备直接走外廊瞬身去迎接的他，推开白雾色的纱门才发现原来雨已经停了，地面被夜风吹得青蛙都嫌干，一个小水洼也没有。

此时已经是又一个下午，太阳摇摇欲坠地挂在天空的一角，树荫被拉得老长，快要遮住宁次的笑脸。

舍人连忙冲上去拉直他的手，抬起脸望着宁次，看到他依旧在笑着才放下心。又赶忙问任务怎么样，他还身负使命不能在地球常住，自然对这些细节了解不清，每次询问也是想关心对方，宁次也知道。所以他不会被密集的提问弄得烦恼，也不嫌这样的热情太激烈，相反他挺享受家人的关心。

“我很好，任务圆满完成。”他常常这么回答。

不是谎话，现在的木叶就像刚刚战国结束有着宇智波斑、千手柱间共同镇守的木叶诞生之初一样，甚至双方都被世人认可较初代还更强盛些。他们的任务无妨是勾心斗角，而这些暗地的举动在绝对的实力和信赖面前又什么都不是。

虽然因为和平时代变迁得太快，舍人每次来到地球，地球上就又要多好些他不认识的东西。

难道是这些变化让舍人像个长不大的孩子吗，宁次拧着眉头想到。

“真的吗？那你怎么皱起眉头了呢？”舍人一脸焦急，他双眼闭得颤动。

或许是因为只是没有眼球其他一切都发育完好的缘故，舍人眼眶的凹陷并不严重，衬着白色微卷的短发和细长精致的眉，好似霜叶委深山带来一种侘寂之美。

舍人是美的，他的美不与皓月争空，而是如残月，只有隐隐一线让人惋惜怜爱的。

倘若外人要这么评价他，或要以冷艳凌霜花评价那群宇智波，只要没惹到眼前来是不会有人在意的。如吃食有人爱清泉绿茶，只佐以素雅的陶瓷茶具，有人则少不了茶食，各色豆米成品，称其和果子，和果子里又按含水量分为生、半生和干。那些文人雅士们不止意在争论人生道阻，他们甚至要将茶色茶香果子羊毛口味争个不知休。

而忍者嘛，本就是足够能忍受痛处的人，难免会直爽些。哪怕九转愁肠的奈良家也是去寻求恬静，而非追逐麻烦了。而之中的各家族，诸如宇智波、千手、羽衣等等最终也吃起来馅和糖及果实浑然融合，在舌头上分不出各自的味来。

那日向家，想做前者又想做后者，这怎么行。

“……怎么了，受伤了吗？”

舍人的呼吸热乎乎地喷到他颈窝，他扣住他的手，十指像生了眼似的缠地紧极了。

宁次刻制般地摇摇头，他不该再想这么多了，命运的枷锁套在所有人身上，其中有些的确过于残酷无道理，但有些是凝重气氛里的一文泉，咕噜咕噜地含化了雪花。那样的命运不是枷锁，是对未来美好的预见，他自然而然地将他的手握在手心，抚摸着突出的关节。

“没有。我想你了。”

03.

第二天宁次醒来的时候抱着被子坐成一团，平直的唇线也仿佛柔软起来，一副全无防备的模样。

舍人盯着发了愣，在心里一阵唉声叹气，不妙啊，方才说过的你不可爱了就又这样，我该怎么办。

“嗯？”

宁次仰起头，长发未经整理垂到身前。

舍人轻轻吻上了他的眼睛。“你的眼睛真好看。”他低声道，呼出的热气洒在宁次的睫毛上，睫毛便不安地颤动起来。

亲吻游离目标去到脸颊，这时候分明是个白日，却雾照蒙蒙的让一切都瑰丽起来。

“哎呀，”宁次忍不住冷面笑出了声，“你还想要眼睛吗？”

真是破坏气氛，他埋怨了一眼，动作却不停下，拿手去揉搓着他的发根，又轻浮过喉结、乳首、腰腹，像一杯蜜糖淌到他身上，全添口腹之欲。

宁次搂住他的脖颈，温热的唇已经张开，就要再次纠缠的时候，他凑到他耳边：“刷牙去。”

兴致真的没有了！再也没有了！

舍人生气地说了，他闭眼仰着头的那副模样像极了小时候的花火，乖巧里透些蛮横，被宠出来的孩子。但他可不是孩子了，这么说完又搂着宁次去到盥洗室，企图再温存一番。

说起来他俩怎么凑在一起的？

宁次无数次地思考这个问题，大致概括大筒木舍人的信息的话就是，来自月球，和日向一族同宗同源，与地球上的日向家有约定迎娶日向白眼姬君，守护祖先意志。至于后来证明祖先意志被曲解，现在已经走入正轨这些不重要。他第一次问出了声。

“我们很早就相遇了呀。”

他又轻轻啄了下他的唇角，哎呀涩得发苦。

宁次疑惑地望着他，他可不记得自己有见过外星人的记忆。

“……如果你追求一见钟情的话，我建议你先做好找错人的打算。”

“…………”

舍人不太擅长和人相处，他从小就只有他父亲一个族人，等到他长大来地球履行契约时他父亲也早就去世了。这么多年也只需要与那些跟他长了同一个心脏的傀儡们打交道，从来没有主动猜过旁人心思。

他显得闷闷的，翘起的卷发也耷拉下来，像是这个卷翘度是靠查克拉维持的一样。

很早就相遇没错，自己是靠查克拉认人的，除非宁次是靠查克拉转世并且使用黄泉比良坂碰巧才达成了年龄比对也正确。再说他们又不是先婚后爱类型，亲热天堂·月球特供版忠实读者大筒木舍人很烦恼，自己明明都按步骤追到手了，是哪里出现问题了嘛！

宁次叹了口气，他不太追求温存或者说身体上的欲望。但这孩子就像个孩子，对什么都充满了好奇，最好奇的大抵就是无法抵抗的生理冲动了吧。

他捧着舍人的脸，轻轻地吻了上去。

起初是额头，那温度快要灼起额上的皮肤了，像近距离开了个尾兽炮。无论多少次都是这样，即使从最开始的生涩和紧张，变成这样的坦荡和融化，亲吻的时刻衣衫领口渐渐开大，光裸的肌肤贴到一起，身上的器具此刻变得暧昧不明，仅仅是触碰也传来针刺般的饱胀感。

唇齿交融，他放到嘴里细细品味，竟清香得勾勒起千丝。

04.

宁次这次回来还带了两壶好酒，是山中家的精酿，据说屯了好些年了。

"舍人，你会喝吗？"

他扬了扬手里的酒杯，似要问如果不会就不给他拿了，舍人可不依，他连忙说：“会的会的。”

宁次狐疑地看了他一眼，倒也没说什么。

毕竟，酒嘛，无论乡下劳苦民众还是天守阁上的大名将军，有几个不好一杯的呢。其实无所谓能不能吃，便是能大抵本领也不大有什么区别。而这酒不像烟啊茶啊的，对个人格调定位太明显。

酒就像打招呼的你好，而其他两样则是更私密的晚安。

“喝酒要吃点心吗？”

舍人又问到，他知道宁次喜爱甜食，家里常备。他点心做得最好的一个傀儡已经套上了他和宁次加成的模样，没回做都是悄悄地放去又悄悄地收回。他可不管宁次有没有发现会不会喜欢这样，点心可是给他做的呢，他会选择自己去端来就是最体贴的了。

宁次点了点他额头：“你想要就吃咯。”

才没有呢，他赌气似的瞪了一眼，眼睛就要睁开的时候却兀的恍然了，呆愣愣地站在那里。

宁次立刻一把将他捞了出来，他望着他，哪怕看不见也感受得到的眼神。

“用我的吧。”

他俩额头紧紧贴着，宁次和他之间只隔了一层笼中鸟的符文。

舍人闭着眼左手攀到宁次的额上：“我以为你迟迟不散开这个术，是为了防我呢。”

他声音轻巧，凌冽得好似一壶火热的烧刀子。不需要几盏推拉，光是腾然其上的煞气就够让人心惊了。

“……怎么能呀。”

宁次笑了，这回到笑得和舍人的初恋一样，涩涩的、飘飘然，如花半开，清甜风雅至极。

“在等我几天吧。”


End file.
